


Mini Golf

by anothermistakemade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Clizzy - Freeform, Drinking, F/F, M/M, Malec, Slow Burn, for some, im still suffering over jimon or saphael but jimon wins this round, jimon, malec is already together, mini golf, theyre all of age, this is a group chat au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermistakemade/pseuds/anothermistakemade
Summary: clay: Zoomer's MiniGolf. Ten minutes.izzyfightwood: wtf clary that placed closed @ like sixclay: So we break in.Heterosexual Heterophobe: We'd get caught?? It's literally only 10 P.M.?Heterosexual Heterophobe: Who changed my name again I swear to godHeterosexual Heterophobe changed their name to A.Lightwood—a group chat au in which the squad has a night out on the town, and everyone’s gay for one another (but only two of them know it)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> clay: clary  
> izzyfightwood: izzy  
> A.Lightwood: alec  
> banewood: magnus  
> waysternwooddale: jace  
> lemon: simon

clay: Zoomer's MiniGolf. Ten minutes. 

izzyfightwood: wtf clary that placed closed @ like six 

clay: So we break in. 

Heterosexual Heterophobe: We'd get caught?? It's literally only 10 P.M.?

Heterosexual Heterophobe: Who changed my name again I swear to god 

Heterosexual Heterophobe changed their name to A.Lightwood

banewood: omw to alec's apartment 

waysternwooddale: only a quickie, we're not waiting

waysternwooddale: is simon coming

clay: gey

waysternwooddale: shut the hell your mouth

waysternwooddale: he owes me ten bucks

izzyfightwood: likely story asgjfhhjgf

clay: fyi he is, this was his idea

lemon: clary and i might be high rn

waysternwooddale: what????

clay: we aren't high

clay: anymore 

waysternwooddale: what did you smoke??

clay: crystal meth

waysternwooddale: what????????

lemon: she's kidding its just izzy's weed

izzyfightwood: ayy lmao

clay: yeah jace loosen your asshole

A.Lightwood: I can't believe you guys. 

banewood: babe no dont start

clay: hmmmmm need i post my photographic evidence of you googling 'how long does weed stay in your system' and then smoking a blunt larger than your head last spring break

A.Lightwood: ...

A.Lightwood: I get drug tested at work. 

clay sent ManDiscoversWeed.jpeg

lemon: i forgot about this lmaooooo

A.Lightwood has left the chat. 

banewood has added A.Lightwood to the chat

A.Lightwood: what the fuck babe

waysternwooddale: choose your next words carefully, bane

banewood: ....i love you???

waysternwooddale: good choice

banewood: must've been, he's taking his pants off ;)

waysternwooddale: i was fucking kidding about the quickie

A.Lightwood: I'm literally just changing out of my pajamas but ok. 

izzyfightwood: you're in your pajamas at 10 o'clock???

A.Lightwood: I was ASLEEP five minutes ago. 

lemon: clary and i are in the adjacent target. park there so it's not sus 

lemon has sent their location 

izzyfightwood: @ jace need a ride you licenseless fuck

waysternwooddale: joke's on you, i'm already on the bus

clay: hurry up, simon found the chip & joanna home decor

lemon: so many aesthetics... all in one place...

waysternwooddale: yeah well SOMEBODY watched the new season of fixer upper w/o me so they can rot in the home decor section

lemon: that was... so aggressive but ok

banewood: alec and i are here

A.Lightwood: Are we going to break into the main office to get clubs and stuff too?

clay: jeez alec stop thinking rationally

izzyfightwood: i can bring my golf gear

clay: okay 

clay: 1. wtf why haven’t you left yet izzy

clay: 2. why do you own golf gear

izzyfightwood: old boyfriend

waysternwooddale: *sugar daddy

izzyfightwood: hmmmmmm jealous 

A.Lightwood: Gross. 

lemon: clary where did you go

A.Lightwood: And did you take Magnus?

clay: hee hee

banewood: i went willfully

A.Lightwood: You guys suck. 

lemon: literally where the hell are you

waysternwooddale: i’m walking into target

izzyfightwood: i’m getting into my car lol

lemon: clary this isn’t funny where are you

waysternwooddale: i found them

lemon: cool, where

lemon: jace

lemon: jace?????

clay: gay panic 

lemon: i’m not gay for jace he’s literally dating a woman

waysternwooddale: heh... yup... that’s me... the woman-dater...

A.Lightwood: He dumped Kaelie last week. 

clay: OOF

waysternwooddale: my own brother...

A.Lightwood: I’ll keep exposing you if you don’t tell me where my boyfriend is. 

clay: this tea is fucking steaming ohmygod

clay: stay strong, jace

waysternwooddale: you don’t scare me, lightwood

banewood: you... shouldn’t have said that

A.Lightwood: I correct my previous statement. 

A.Lightwood: KAELIE dumped HIM. 

clay: jace, your wig

A.Lightwood: It was because his dick was too small. 

clay: JACE, YOUR WIG

waysternwooddale: THAT WAS NOT THE REASON

A.Lightwood: Oh? Then what was it?

waysternwooddale: ok we’re in the paper towel section, clary made a fortress on the bottom shelf

clay: i’m hurt 

A.Lightwood: Oh right, it was because she found someone with a bigger dick. 

waysternwooddale: ALEC’S GAY

A.Lightwood: I’m literally dating a man but go off. 

lemon: can we just agree to meet in the five bucks or less section 

clay: sure

clay: gentlemen, deconstruct the fortress

izzyfightwood: i’m here


	2. Chapter 2

waysternwooddale: everyone split up and find the best point of entry

A.Lightwood: What’s our plan for getting in here?

clay: we really... don’t have one lmao

izzyfightwood: i’m just gonna chuck the golf gear over the fence

lemon: yeet

waysternwooddale has removed lemon from the chat. 

clay has added lemon to the chat. 

lemon: touché 

waysternwooddale: i bet i could climb the fence

clay: haha wow we get it you’re athletic and you can run more than three feet without collapsing wow so impressive

clay: now give me a real plan

izzyfightwood: clary not to patronize you but like... the fence is only slightly taller than you

clay: everyone knows i’m an unathletic gay

izzyfightwood: you’re definitely a dumbass lesbian, but go off, i guess

lemon: quick question, why are we texting when we're literally in one another's company

waysternwooddale: plot development 

clay: too close to the fourth wall 

lemon: what are the first three walls

banewood: where are you guys 

banewood: alec and i are already done with the first hole 

clay: superior gays

waysternwooddale: hole

A.Lightwood: ...................

lemon: i’m over the fence

waysternwooddale: me too

clay: i’m on izzy’s shoulders

lemon: gayyyyyyyyyy

clay: boo

izzyfightwood: clary and i are over 

banewood: finally

clay: alright so what are the stakes

clay: loser dies?

clay: has to sacrifice their firstborn?

banewood: buys drinks?

clay: i guess

lemon: woah woah woah i’m too poor to buy everyone drinks

waysternwooddale: assuming you’re gonna lose, lewis?

lemon: what no

A.Lightwood: What if we did teams?

banewood: i call alec

izzyfightwood: i call clary

waysternwooddale: i call not being with lewis

lemon: fuck you??

clay: ok so me, izzy and simon vs jace, magnus and alec

clay: also where are you guys it’s too fuckin dark for me to see

banewood: i’m sitting on alec’s shoulders flashing my phone flashlight

banewood: he says you guys better hurry

lemon: jace and i are coming

clay: oh so you guys split up together??? ;)))

waysternwooddale: clary if you insinuate that simon and i are together one more time i will rip your face off

clay: gay

**Author's Note:**

> there will be plot, eventually. also i’m stuck between doing a royalty au or a road trip au with the same group and ships, so comment down below if you’d like to see either. thanks!


End file.
